Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical power plants, and particularly to a hydroelectric power plants for generating ecologically pure electricity from renewable energy sources and the production of pumps set into motion by wind energy, starting from a low-velocity wind, and by the energy of the water.
Description of Related Art
Due to the world environmental degradation, the gradual depletion of organic and nuclear fuels and their appreciation, the drawbacks of hydroelectric power plants (HPP) and limited water resources people force us to look for alternative sources of energy.
The principle of a conventional hydroelectric power plant (HPP) operation is simple enough. The dam provides the necessary pressure of water supplied to the blades of the hydraulic turbine, which drives generators, producing electricity. The water expanse upstream the dam is called head water and the reservoir for storing the water used for generation of electricity is called a head water reservoir (HWR). The water expanse downstream the dam is called tail water, and if it is a reservoir as at a pumped storage power plant (PSPP) it is called a tail water reservoir (TWR).
An example of known hydroelectric power plant is found in SU179248, published on 23 Nov. 1966, by A. M. Shakhmatov et al. which relates to a micro hydroelectric power plant comprising a hydraulic turbine, which drives a generator, producing electricity, a device for supplying water to a hydraulic turbine and a water-guiding device.
Another example is found in WO 2010150932, published on Dec. 29, 2010, which relates to a power generation apparatus for producing electricity through a process in which a windmill mounted at a predetermined height of a building is rotated by valley wind and a process in which water is pumped from a lower position up to the height of a high rise building using electric energy obtained through wind power generation and dropped.
The level difference between the head water and the tail tale water determines water pressure H. Thus, HPP power is determined by the flow rate and water pressure.
HPP Advantages
Hydropower as an energy source has fundamental advantages compared to coal or nuclear fuel. It does not need to be mined and processed; it gives no hazardous waste and air emissions. The cost of HPP electric power is very low. HPP generators can be enabled and disabled quite quickly depending on the energy consumption. It is a renewable energy source. No air pollution observed.
HPP Drawbacks
HPP construction is a long-term and rather expensive process. HPPs are absolutely associated with large rivers. Reservoirs may occupy vast territories so they are out of economic use. The microclimate of the neighbouring territories gradually changes. Dams may cause damage to fisheries, blocking the way to spawning grounds. High dams are of particular danger upon their accidental or intentional destruction.
Another alternative hydroelectric power plant (AHPP) structure is a pumped storage power plant (PSPP) structure comprising two reservoirs, mounted at different heights and coupled with each other through pipes and generating apparatuses. Every day the water is pumped from HWR into TWR. The PSPP is involved in levelling the load curve daily discontinuity. While operating the PSPP uses either systems of generators and pumps, or balanced hydroelectric sets, operable both in generating mode and in pumping. In the course of a night cut-off PSPP is supplied with relatively cheap energy of the grid and consumes it for water pumping into the head water (pumping mode). At morning and evening energy consumption peaks the PSPP discharges water from HWR into TWR, thus generating valuable peak energy, subsequently supplied to the grid (generating mode).
PSPP Advantages:
                providing an increased pressure;        choosing construction location for them is easier than for an HPP;        consuming less water, due to its circulating between the HWR and the TWR;        being not effected with water discharge seasonal variations.PSPP Drawbacks:        a level difference required for arranging a HWR and a TWR;        a large scope of earth and concrete works,        complexity of the devices for supplying water to hydraulic turbines;        long-term and expensive mounting.        
Thus, the present invention is aimed at providing an alternative hydroelectric power plant (AHPP) structure characterized in that:                when generating ecologically pure electricity from renewable energy sources, it provides all the advantages of an HPP and has no drawbacks peculiar to the latter;        it neither occupies the area of rivers and nor uses river dams, while the territory occupied by AHPP not only remains involved into economic use but also increases several times;        a structure being constructed for mounting a head water reservoir at a requisite height and a tail water reservoir mounted downstream is used;        balanced conveyor-type water-lifting apparatuses (BCWLA) is used, which are set into motion by wind energy, starting from a low-velocity wind, by the energy of the water used in the hydraulic turbine and by the actual hydraulic turbine, by transmitting rotational motion from the hydraulic turbine to the balanced conveyor-type water-lifting apparatuses, which provide the lifting of water to the requisite height in order to create the pressure necessary for operation of the hydraulic turbines;        it can operate both in standalone mode and as a part of a power system;        it uses the same volume of water necessary for AHPP operation in a closed circuit;        it is mounted quickly, due to being totally comprised of units, aggregates, and structure elements able to be produced at industrial enterprises as complete sets, to be delivered to the site of mounting and to be mounted in short terms.        